


Thank God for telepathy

by sb_essebi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jim Kirk can't say the word sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Touch Telepathy, just a small sweet thing that somehow became 2k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sb_essebi/pseuds/sb_essebi
Summary: Based on this post by boldly-yo on Tumblr:"Anyway, Jim asking to kiss Spock followed by Spock leaning his head in as Jim sticks his hand out is, The Best fanfic trope"





	Thank God for telepathy

“Your mind is not on the game, Captain,” Spock said, left eyebrow raised, both slightly frustrated and inquiring, his eyes light but carefully scanning.

Jim sighed.

“You’re right, of course, Mister Spock.” There was no reason to deny it. It wasn’t chees Jim wanted from Spock tonight, though it was a good pretext to get Spock in his quarters. “There was something I wanted to talk about.”

He had avoided the discussion all throughout dinner and a few minutes of a chess game, waiting for the elusive right moment, but quite obviously he was so focused on his thoughts that he hadn’t paid attention to a single move of their game.

“We may talk about whatever you wish, Jim.”

Spock was calm, open. Reassuring.

Thing was, Jim had planned this. Dreamed about it, frankly. He’d sighed and paced and thumped his fist against the bulkhead in frustration. The problem was, well, he loved Spock. Was _in love_ with him. He’d thought about it again and again. Spock was his best friend, his comrade, his brother, almost. He’d wound himself around Jim’s heart and soul and made himself essential to his existence. Jim needed him, wanted him.

His love for the Enterprise paled in front of what he felt for Spock. It wasn’t that she wasn’t still his first priority, or that he cared any less about his duties or that he ever wanted to leave the ‘Fleet, but he wasn’t content with the ship being _all_ he had anymore. He couldn’t stand the void of loneliness in his chest, didn’t want to keep trying to fill it with one-night stands. He knew that that void had slowly, inevitably become Spock-shaped, gaping open and begging for attention. And Jim didn’t want to deny himself anymore.

“Jim?”

“I’m sorry, Spock. Please don’t be offended by my silence, I’m just distracted tonight.”

 _By you_ , he thought, _I’m distracted by you_.

Spock looked perfect as always, perfect hair and perfect make-up; supple lips and long, slender fingers, entrancing brown eyes that Jim got lost in. He always admired Spock, in every possible way, but tonight more than any other time he couldn’t take his eyes off of him, as if it could be the last time they saw each other. Even though Jim thought that maybe Spock could return his feelings, the fear of rejection was as heavy and crushing as his hope for reciprocation, if not more.

Spock waited patiently as Jim took a deep, steadying breath.

_Here goes._

“Spock… I-- our friendship is the dearest thing I have. I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize it. Above everything else, I want you to know that I respect you, and your opinions, and your needs as much I think is possible. I really value your respect, too, and I hope I don’t lose it by saying this.”

“Jim-“

“Please, Spock, I need to say this.” He wanted to take it slow, didn’t want to scare Spock away, but there was no way he could keep this in for a second longer, lest his heart burst with it. “There’s no right way to say this… as I said, your friendship is the most important thing in my life but I want- I feel-- _more_. More than friendship. I- I love you, Spock. I’m in love with you.” Finally he looked up to his friend, and couldn’t read his eyes, couldn’t say what he was feeling except that it was as all-encompassing as the love Jim felt.

“Jim…”

“Spock-“

Spock interrupted him by sitting up abruptly and Jim, tense as a violin string, sprung up from his chair too, dread clutching his chest. Spock raised a silencing hand.

“Jim. Please, do not fret. Your feelings are reciprocated, fully so.” A slow blink, eyes re-opening bright, a smile sweeter than anything Jim had ever seen parting Spock’s lips. “I cherish thee with all that I am.”

Jim smiled, feeling close to tears, releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, laughter bubbling up in him as the tension dissolved, replaced by utter adoration, and gratefulness. And for once Jim didn’t have to worry about it showing, eyes fixed on Spock’s. It was only when Spock looked away bashfully, ears turning green, that Jim realized that he had taken a step towards him, and just how close they were. Everything Jim wanted was to close the distance and kiss the breath out of Spock. Right. He wanted to go slow, let Spock set the pace. But he _had_ to do something, now that he finally, _finally_ could, or surely he would go mad.

Thankfully, Jim was nothing if not a tactician, and he had planned this accurately.

“Spock, may I… may I kiss you?”

His voice was barely audible with the raw emotion clogging his throat, but no one but Spock needed to hear.

Spock looked up at once, lips parted around what felt like an excited, impatient breath. He nodded quickly. Jim’s smile grew wider at how much emotion that betrayed.

“You may.”

The tremor in his voice was delight to Jim. To know that Spock felt as overwhelmed as Jim did was the best, warmest knowledge. Yes, this would do.

Jim wasn’t sure if he was supposed to close his eyes, but he felt as though he had to watch this. Plus, he didn’t want to awkwardly miss Spock’s fingers. Nodding in turn decisively, he looked down and stuck his hand out, holding out two fingers for Spock to touch. He licked his lips in anticipation, heart trying to beat out of his chest, feeling his skin tingling. Then, with stunned disappointment, he watched Spock’s hands lace behind his back. Confused, he looked up at Spock.

What he saw took his breath away. Spock was standing as straight and rigid as he knew how in a parade rest, except his eyes were closed and he was leaning towards Jim ever-so-slightly, brow furrowed tightly in concentration and lips puckered out just a little. For a kiss. A Human kiss. A wash of pure tenderness rushed over Jim, and he smiled from ear to ear. Then, frowning even harder, a look of amusing disappointment on his face, Spock opened his eyes. He saw Jim’s smile, raised an eyebrow. Then he looked down. He saw the hand that Jim still held out, and the configuration of his fingers.

“Fascinating,” Spock whispered, raptured. “I was not aware that you…”

Spock kept staring at Jim’s outstretched hand, as if transfixed by the mere sight of it.

“I’ve done some research,” Jim said while trying to keep in a pleased, proud smile. “Thought you might like to-“

Spock looked at him, raising an eyebrow again, head tilting slightly and eyes wide, something between surprise and horror in his gaze. Was he wondering just how far Jim had taken his quest for knowledge?

“Not _too much_ research,” Jim quickly reassured. “Didn’t really have much to go on.”

The ship’s databanks were seriously lacking in the Vulcan courtship rituals department, but then, Jim guessed, Vulcans themselves were pretty tight-lipped about their culture as whole.

Spock went back to staring at Jim’s hand, and Jim felt an uncomfortable sensation churn his stomach.

“I thought- Isn’t this how Vulcans kiss?”

Spock did not look up.

“It is the closest equivalent, yes.” His eyes finally snapped up to Jim’s. “Jim, I am sorry, do not mistake my… stupor for lack of eagerness. I am merely flattered that you would choose to express your affection in this way for the benefit of my comfort.”

Jim shivered, comforted and proud he’d done this right.

“Ah. Well, I’m flattered you thought to do the same for me, Mister Spock, but… I really, _really_ would much rather go back to kissing you, either way you’d like.”

Jim’s eyes flicked from Spock’s lips to his hands, which turned out to be infinitely rewarding as Spock licked his bottom lip just so, for one fleeting moment, and then his fingers twitched visibly, hands tense and hovering at his sides as though uncertain on where to move.

“I- I concur. Do you have a preference?”

Jim smiled knowingly, almost wickedly, feeling his heart flip about in his chest at the thought of finding some relief to the burning need to touch Spock in an unequivocally romantic way.

“Why not both? Both is good.”

Spock watched him, nodding, shifting his weight from one foot to another. Jim felt warm all over. He stepped a little closer to Spock, holding his breath, eyes locked with Spock as he held out one hand again while finding Spock’s upper arm with other. He quickly glanced down to make sure Spock’s hand was stretching out to meet his, smiled up at Spock and moved his hand slowly higher, savouring the feel of Spock’s uniform with anticipation as if it was the finest silk, caressing his bicep, his shoulder, moving impatiently all of a sudden.

Spock shivered and leaned into his touch, eyes fluttering closed when Jim touched the skin of his neck –so, so warm, a rapid heartbeat running away beneath Jim’s fingers- and, finally, his cheek, settling there. He felt Spock swallow, and did the same as if in sympathy as he cocked his head to the side and leaned in to press his lips to Spock’s. His mind was blank but for an excitement he’d never felt when kissing someone before.

It wasn’t the nuclear detonation Jim had expected. It was quiet, intimate, the tips of his fingers finding Spock’s in a little electric jolt; their lips colliding softly with a flash of warmth; Spock’s free hand shyly daring to touch Jim’s hip; the lightening-quick lick of Spock’s mind on Jim’s that punched all air out of his lungs, charged with respect, admiration, affection, want.

It all lasted about a scant few seconds that felt like eternities, then Jim was pulling back, breathing hard, cheeks burning up. Spock’s eyes were dark and wild and his ears were flushing green.

Throat dry, Jim simply adjusted as Spock moved their touching hands to be palm to palm. It felt as though it was their naked bodies that were pressed together, matching inch for inch, as well as the very centre of their souls. Jim felt his insides constrict at that, and he knew that instant that he would die for one more millisecond of that feeling.

Jim swallowed, hard.

“Spock,” he croaked.

“T’hy’la,” Spock replied in the same hoarse voice.

Jim didn’t know how, but he _knew_ that word. Spock slid his palm over Jim’s and the clutching feeling in his gut returned. Spock’s skin was hot, had to be scorching because Jim himself felt like he had a bad fever. As if on cue, Spock kissed him again, pressing hard into him, winding an arm around his waist as Jim wound one around his neck and kissed him back with everything he had, and the kiss was suddenly all teeth and tongue and entwined, scrambling fingers and gasping breaths and _to hell with taking it slow._

“Spock,” he gasped, then kissed Spock again, because Spock couldn’t go without and suddenly Jim _was_ Spock and Spock was Jim and _Jim_ couldn’t go without. “Do Vulcans –kiss- do –kiss- anything else –kiss- differently?”

“A great many things,” Spock rushed out.

Jim groaned, irritation showing though, his pants painfully tight. He bit Spock’s lower lip, drawing a startled moan from him.

“You _know_ what I mean, Mister.”

The corners of his lips upturned, Spock pulled Jim a bit closer, letting their legs entwine, and kissed Jim’s neck experimentally. It was barely a brush of lips against skin, but it had Jim keening and jerking his head back begging for more.

“Perhaps.” Spock’s smile on his skin made Jim weak at the knees. Spock never stopped brushing and stroking their hands together. “Perhaps I would like clarification.” His tone was almost too mischievous to bear. Almost.

“Do you-- huh, -wet kisses down his neck- _love_ \-- _love_ each other- make love the way humans do?”

Spock retraced his path of kisses up to Jim’s ear. There, he whispered: “Perhaps you would enjoy finding out for yourself.”

He kept experimenting by kissing Jim’s neck, and Jim was barely coherent and he wanted Spock right where he was, and Spock _knew_ , the same way Jim knew to entwine their fingers and squeeze his hand tight. Spock gasped so hard that he choked on his breath. Eyes on Jim, so deliciously dark and hungry.

“I would.” Kissing Spock again, he stepped back towards the bed, Spock’s hand sliding down and cupping one of his asscheeks. Jim felt in his mind just how desperate Spock was to keep them plastered together. “Will it be like this?” Mind to mind, soul to soul, one and the same?

“ _More_ ,” Spock reassured and demanded, smiling slowly and sweetly, teeth bared, shocking Jim like a punch in the heart. He grinned, committing the moment to memory, heart bursting with love.

“Thank God for telepathy, then.”

After that, no other words needed to be said aloud.

 


End file.
